Terrible Timing
by InSpaceYoghurt
Summary: Newt and Tina somehow end up in the modern world of 2019. As they struggle to find a way to get back home, they start to realize they have brought trouble with them. Hurrying back to the past, the two fight against both the magical world and the unfamiliar world of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**As of right now, I have been focusing a lot on my other fanfictions and almost forgot about this one. When I looked at it's stats, I was really surprised on how well it was doing despite my crap writing, so I wanted to take some time and update the chapters so the technical things like grammar and the story line to flow together better. Anyways, please enjoy. Also, finals are coming up close and so are the holidays so I probably won't be updating any of my fics for a while, but with that said, please enjoy this story. **

**Another note, I do not own any of these characters (as you probably already know). The wonderful J.K. Rowling and WB studios owns all rights.**

The future (2019)

A gust of wind blew past Porpetina Goldstein and Newt Scamander as they hurried down the busy streets of New York city. The smell of hot food and gasoline filled the air as car horns honked and people rushed to get into taxis. Not at all like the New York the two had known.

"Where are we going Newt?" Tina said, out of breath as they hurried down the streets, frightened to death.

"I have no clue!" Newt yelled out over the people. It was so loud they could barely hear each other. Still running, Newt held on to Tina's hand, who didn't hesitate to grip it tight. "Do you recognize any of this?" Newt panted.

"No, not at all," Tina said looking at all of the shining lights illuminating the whole street. She looked around her as all sorts of people wearing outrageous clothing passed her. "Where in heck are we? Newt?" She yelled.

"I – I don't know. Something went wrong with the time turner. I – I think this was a bad idea!" Newt called out, his voice becoming weaker and weaker.

"Do you think we lost them?" Tina asked, looking back. All she could see was towering buildings and a crowd of people. Most of the people looked relatively normal, but their clothes were much different looking. The women did not wear dresses or heels. Most of them wore flat shoes with tying laces or sweaters and sweatshirts. Even the men looked very dressed down. She tugged on Newts arm who then stopped, catching his breath.

Immediately realizing he was holding Tina's hand, Newt let go resting it on his neck. He breathed in. "I don't see anyone chasing after us, though, it's not like we would be able to see them through this mess anyway," he gestured toward the crowd of people.

Tina looked around again then looked up and saw giant boards with pictures that were moving and pictures in color that were moving. Catching a glimpse at one of the screens, she pointed to one with a lady modeling clothing. "Look!" She said, pointing. Newt looked up. "It's a Macy's advertisement I think."

"Okay. I think we are in New York City. Should we ask for directions?" Newt suggested.

"I don't think we have a choice."

The café was small and quiet unlike the busy streets. Only a couple other people sat in the café, keeping to themselves. One of the ladies had a small device out that was glowing as it made a small musical tune. She lifted it out of her pocket and touched the screen as she asked a simple "Hello?".

Tina sat down on the opposite chair of Newt, who was fiddling with a saltshaker. The two remained quiet until a young lady came over to ask them what they wanted.

"Can I take your order?" She asked, looked down at them.

"Erm, I'd like some tea, if you have it," Newt said quietly.

The waitress looked at him a little funny. "You guys from outta town?" She asked.

Tina smiled. "He, he is, though, I don't recall being in this part of the city," Tina said. "Do you have any maps?"

The waitress nodded. "Of course. Right over there," she said, pointing to a bright red container filled with small paper pamphlets. "Anything for you? Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am," Tina said. The waitress turned around. "Ma'am?" Tina called out. The waitress spun around. "Could you tell me today's date?"

"Sure thing," She paused, "I think it's the eighth."

"Er, what month?" Tina gave her a nervous smile, her teeth clenched.

"The eighth of June, I think. I get so caught off dates when months change," she paused. "It's 2019, also, if you were wondering," she smiled and walked off.

Tina looked at Newt. "You don't suppose she meant 1919, do you?"

Newt looked down at the placemat. "No Tina, I think it really is 2019."

1927

Newt sat at his desk, staring at his typewriter. He couldn't believe he was going to do this all over again. The Ministry had thought that his first book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was "extraordinary" and they requested a second volume, which his crazy mouth said yes to even though his brain was about ready to jump out of his head.

He set a sheet of paper into the typewriter and began typing. "Fantastic beasts and where to find them, volume two," he said aloud.

Pickett, a small stick-like creature turned to him and smiled, crawling up onto Newt's hand.

"Hey, get off mate. I've got to get at least three pages in," Newt said, looking down at the pouting creature. It squeaked in retaliation. "I'm so sorry, but you'll just have to stay in the case until I get this done so you don't distract me."

Newt stood up, moving to the case which had its lock fixed up so no more animals could escape. Pickett clung onto Newt's hand as Newt opened the case. He looked down at the creature who was hanging onto his hand for dear life.

"Fine," said Newt, placing Pickett on his shoulder. "But no more distractions," he said, closing the case back up. As if the universe wanted Newt to fail, Bunty, Newt's assistant came rushing into the room. "Bunty!" Newt exclaimed, surprised.

"Newt, an owl was sent," She said, handing a bulky envelope.

"And, who's it from?" Newt asked, not looking down at the letter.

"It's from MACUSA."


	2. Chapter 2 - Under Quarantine

Chapter 2

1927

Newt stared at the envelope as if it had done something wrong. Flipping it open, he slowly tore the side of the envelope slipping the contents out into his hand. Pulling out a couple different papers, he tossed the empty envelope onto his desk and sat down.

Unfolding the letters, he took his wand out casting a spell which made the letters hover over the desk without being held. Newt was surprised to see that the letters weren't some MACUSA rubbish but it was actually a (very long) letter from Porpetina Goldstein.

"Newt, what is it?" Bunty asked, excited.

Trying not to get her hopes up, Newt tossed the letter aside. "Oh, it's nothing," he lied. "Just some old paperwork I wanted to get back. It's from the last visit to New York."

"Hmm?" Bunty squinted her eyes. "You sure it's trash?"

To make it more convincing, Newt had already taken out his typewriter and began typing a couple words. "Positive," he said, still clicking away.

"Oh." Bunty looked down at the floor for a second and turned around. "Then I'd best be getting the Nifflers ready for bed then." She walked away silently.

Once she closed the door, Newt briefly double checked she wasn't coming back and got the letter back out. It read;

_Dear Mr. Scamander,_

_I'm sorry this letter might have scared you at first. I trust that you've figured out this is a personal letter. You see, we've been having some postal problems. I don't know if you've heard, but the magical community here has been quarantined. _

He couldn't believe it. The U.S. under quarantine? There haven't been any major events like this for at least 200 years, let alone being major countries. He kept reading.

_The only way to get a postal message out was through MACUSA. I don't even know if this will make it to you. There's a problem, Newt. I suspect to believe that Credence is still alive. Very alive. There were sightings just yesterday of a black smoke-like entity appearing and destroying at least half a block. Not only have the Wizards seen it, but so have the No-Maj's. They're calling for reasoning. MACUSA is afraid this might become something bigger than just a simple obliviation. They're afraid of a war break out, this time, bigger than the last War. _

_I know I'm asking a lot, but if there was a way to get here which I don't even think would be possible at this time, but I'm still asking that you come. Credence knows you. If he's really still out there, I NEED your help. _

_Wishing you the best,_

_Porpetina E. Goldstein_

"Bunty!" Newt called.

Footsteps came hurrying up to his room as the door flew open.

"Newt?" She asked.

"We've got a minor situation."

**I know this chapter is shorter than my usual so I'm very sorry. I hope to be posting nearly everyday or every other day (which probably won't happen :( ) so I've decided on more frequent updates but shorter chapters (?) Please tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Future (2019)

Newt and Tina sat in silence as they waited for their tea and coffee as Newt watched a small rectangular movie screen. The screen was small and showed moving pictures in colour as a picture played and soft voices rung out from behind the screen.

Newt wanted to help Tina, but Tina's glare at him when she looked up made him look away. He didn't blame her. He had already gotten them into enough trouble.

Spreading the map out across the table, Tina searched for a quill which was one of the many things she had brought with her. Carefully taking the ink out, she dipped her quill into the ink and tried to mark the map. It seemed as the ink wouldn't sink into the paper. She tried again, but each time the ink gathered up into small black bubbles.

"Newt," she whispered. "The ink won't stay." Newt looked over as Tina demonstrated. In frustration, Tina drew the quill and ink back into her small bag.

"Hey, Tina, what all did you bring?" Newt asked.

"I brought a spare change of clothes, the quill and ink, a couple of books, money, and a couple snacks from the bakery," Tina said, opening a small green bag which you could barely see into. It was no bigger than a coin purse and fit into Tina's small hands nicely.

"You have the time turner, right?" Newt asked.

Tina unbuttoned her shirt a little and showed him a small gold hourglass hanging from her neck.

"Nice necklace, miss," said a voice.

The two turned around to see the waiter back with their beverages. She was smiling at Tina who forced a smile back.

"Thank you," Tina said quietly, quickly buttoning her white blouse up.

The waitress sat the drinks down and left without a word.

"I figure I should be more careful," Tina started.

"No, I shouldn't have – sorry, no it was my fault. Shouldn't have asked you – er, I don't mean that to be offensive," Newt paused. "I should stop talking. Newt looked down at the tablecloth again and slid his briefcase closer to him as Tina blushed.

Trying to ease the awkwardness, Newt looked back up at the screen and pointed. "The muggles – er, No-Maj's seem to have worked out moving and talking pictures _in color_."

Tina also looked up at the screen, trying to figure out how it worked. "Maybe, maybe the No-Maj's know," Tina said.

Newt furrowed his eyebrows and then gave a small laugh. "Maybe."

New York 1927

Tina slammed the door shut causing a loud bang and the table to shake. Queenie stuttered a bit and looked around.

"Please tell me you didn't, Queenie?" Tina asked, her face burning up.

"I's only did it 'cause you know you're gonna need help. I know and so do you," Queenie crossed her arms. The two sisters had been fighting ever since Tina had gotten home. Queenie knew she should have never sent that letter to Newt. It was necessary, but a bad idea. She could hear the rage inside Tina's head.

_You are a complete idiot! Queenie! I think I'm going to murder something – MERCY LEWIS! QUEENIE! You should have never sent poor Newt that letter. I can solve this on my own. UGH._

Of course, Tina didn't have to speak for Queenie to hear it. Queenie looked over at her sister who had gone from livid to sulky.

_Now you're dragging Newt into this mess. This whole thing that I started, and I need to finish. He's probably already got stuff he is dealing with. Dammit Queenie. _

Tina slouched into the dining chair, hiding her head between her hands. "MACUSA is not going to be happy. If they find out that _you _wrote the letter, they could send you to Azkaban, Queenie for impersonating an auror." Tina dug her hands even deeper in. "I can't do this," Tina said, ever so slightly.

Queenie walked over to her brown-haired baby sister and wrapped her hands around her.

"I know you can do it, but you need help. Let us help. Let Newt help. You _need _him."

The way Queenie said the last phrase puzzled Tina. She could tell Queenie wasn't talking about the situation. Tina shook her head in retaliation. "I don't need him. He's got plenty of other stuff to handle, like I said before." With that, Tina walked out of the kitchen and into their room, closing the door.

London 1927

Newt quickly packed his things, waving his wand in the air as cloths, potions and other items flew into his enchanted suitcase. Bunty hurried as she grabbed the baby nifflers and put them into their cage, carefully setting them in the case.

As soon as the bag was packed, Newt and Bunty quickly traveled down to the enchanted basement. Most of the animals had been moved to the case, but the select few that couldn't travel stayed in their habitats. Newt walked over to the kelpie first.

"Now, Bunty," Newt paused. "I don't expect you to do all of this." Newt scratched his head. "You already – already do so much and if – you don't have to do this." Newt looked down at Bunty who was playing with a small coin.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Newt," she said a little too energetically. She never minded helping Newt out. Never. It made her happy when she saw that Newt was happy.

Newt looked over to the sleeping Kelpie. "Please don't lose fingers over him. Please." He moved on to each of the creatures that were to be left behind. Newt had no idea how long he would be there. Deep inside, he hoped to be there for as long as possible, but he shoved that thought aside.

When Newt and Bunty were done, Newt looked around for his jacket. "You can go home now, Bunty. Get some rest. I'm already asking a lot from you."

She gave a confused look, her lips pursing.

"I've already fed and given medication to all of them. Only come when you need to. I wouldn't want your other job to suffer because of me."

Bunty shifted to her left side. "Oh, you would never be the cause of anything horrible, Newt." She looked down. Newt could tell she wanted to hug him, but he remembered he had specifically told her that hugging wasn't his thing.

Newt looked around one more time and started up the stairs. Before he was gone, Bunty said one last thing. "How are you going to get there? Everything is quarantined."

Newt stumbled a bit, still looking forward. "I don't know," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New York – 2019

Newt and Tina left the café, still surprised on how much just a cup of tea and coffee was. Newt looked around at the futuristic New York city. How the buildings would light up and shine, reflecting your image like a mirror. How the neon screens lit up and moved showing adds and the news. Many of the people were using small portable devices with lit up screens that turned dark when not in use.

Newt was sure that all of the people were muggles since he saw no use of wands or wandless magic. Nothing floated and nothing flew. Everything was bound to earth. Walking closer to Tina just so she could hear him.

"I still think we're in the muggle world," Newt said a bit quiet.

Tina looked at him with confusion as the streets were still lined up with people and cars. "I think we should head to the Empire State building. MACUSA should still be there," Tina suggested as she strode off into the crowd, Newt shortly chasing after her.

Newt had figured Tina was still in a bad mood realizing that they were practically stuck in the future. The had no choice but to go to MACUSA. The time turner had broken and would be unsafe to use otherwise.

The stars in the sky could barely be seen from all of the lights, which felt very unnatural. Instead, blinking signs and screens lit the streets and all the people seemed just fine with it. The paths were also different. Instead of being laid out bricks it was all giant slabs laid down and the street was one continuous line with yellow and white stripes.

Tina, leading the way, looked left and right. She wasn't used to so many cars. Not only that but the people seemed to not care if you were in the way. They just kept on rolling. Tina, who was uninterested in the world around her, walked faster and faster as Newt tried to keep up as much as he could.

"Do you actually know– erm – do we know where we are going?" Newt said above the crowd.

Tina shook her head, clearly irritated. She kept walking, this time, her feet slamming hard onto the ground.

"Tina?" Newt asked.

"What?" Tina said sharply, turning around and stopping him by putting her hand against his chest. Pickett popped out of Newt's pocket.

"Pick, down," Newt whispered. The green creature reluctantly crawled back into his pocket. Pausing a moment, he looked around. "Sorry, er, I guess we can talk at MACUSA," Newt said as Tina weaved herself through a couple of people.

When they finally got to a tall white building, Tina turned to face Newt, this time expressionless. She must have wanted to make a good impression for all of the workers. She strode to the left, looking at a man who was standing at a door.

Newt stood back and watched as he was told to, tapping his finger on his case and grinding his teeth.

"Name?" The man finally said.

Tina looked back at Newt hesitantly who was looking down at the paved concrete paths.

"Porpetina Esther Goldstein," she said, repositioning herself to face more towards the guard.

The man flipped through a book manually and finally said, "Business?" His voice was flat and monotoned and his face remained in a distinctly straight face.

Tina lowered her voice. "We need to see the President."

The man looked into Tina's eyes. "Is that man _with _you?"

Tina shivered and the sound of _with. No, he wasn't even supposed to be here. _"He's _here_," Tina said. She eventually waved her hand towards Newt, who came rushing over.

The man gave Newt a good look over and finally after a couple minutes, the man let the two in. "Welcome to MACUSA," he said.

London – 1927

Newt apparated near the Ministry of Magic, running to the guest entrance. Carefully, he entered a small telephone booth and rode slowly down to the Ministry. It was unusually empty when he got to the main entrance for it was late and only a couple people still lingered.

Even though no one was there to look at Newt with their usual expressions of surprise, Newt carefully walked through the seemingly empty ministry arriving at a small office. The door was painted black like many of the others, but a peculiar name stood out on the name plate.

Newt knocked on the door, afraid no one would answer, but surprisingly a female voice, muffled by the door came out. "Come in!"

Newt opened the door to see a brown haired and dark-skinned woman sitting at her desk. She was quite skinny, and her hair was up in perfect curls. She wore a burgundy suit jacket and a matching skirt. The witch finally looked up, and when she did, she took her glasses off.

"Newt Scamander," she said with a voice of amusement.

"Leta Lestrange."

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. Had a lot on my mind. Anyways, reviews are always nice so if you could, please do if you liked it. If you didn't please be honest. I'd love to see how I could make the story better (except being a better author 'cause that ain't never gonna happen. Sorry :l ) Other than that, hope to be posting chapter 5 soon. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N – I'm very sorry for not updating this sooner. I have set up a new uploading schedule (check bio for more) and hope to be finishing some stories since, as of now, I have seven stories in the works and none are completed. I had finished this chapter for a while, but never got around to upload it, so here it is. Also, don't own the characters, the . . . well everything.**

London - 1927

Leta's office was clean and organized. The floors were neatly polished and the bookshelves dustless. Newt really didn't think of Leta being all that organized, but he knew she was way better at organization than he would ever be.

Newt bowed his head down a little, covering most of his face with his long hair. "Leta, it's good to see you," he said nervously. Newt hadn't seen Leta ever since he had declined his (six) letters from his brother asking him to come over for dinner, and even then, the meeting was brief.

"Newt." Leta stood up. "It's nice to see you too," she said, smiling. "Finally come to accept a dinner with Theseus and I?" She joked and then giggled a bit.

Newt smiled too, then glanced at one of the papers on her desk. It was a news article from the New York Ghost. Newt's frowned. "Could – could I see that?" Newt pointed to the article.

Leta nodded, a bit confused. "You haven't heard?" Leta asked, sliding the paper into Newt's hand. "Everyone's been talking about it, Newt. People are worried. They say it has to do with the boy, Credence."

Newt looked down and read the paper aloud. "The Magical Congress of the United States of America has yet to inform the Ministry on to why they have closed all ports and borders. It is reasonable to say that their difficulties should be contained, and ports should open up within the next couple of months." Newt stopped, setting the paper back on Leta's desk.

"Newt? Are you okay?"

"Erm – you don't know if I would be able to get in there. Into New York?" Newt fiddled with his fingers as Leta sat back down.

"I can only think of one way."

New York – 1927

Tina threw herself onto the small twin mattress, the springs squeaking as it bounced Tina up and down. What the hell was Queenie thinking? _Oh wait, I don't have a power like that. Even if I did, I would STAY OUT OF PEOPLE'S PERSONAL LIFE,_ Tina thought, for once hoping Queenie was reading her mind.

Tina listened carefully for Queenie. Not a word. Bummer.

Groaning, Tina looked up at the smooth, white ceiling. White except for one spot where a yellowish stain lay. There had been a leak not too long ago, maybe two weeks ago, and Queenie had promised to fix it. She never did, of course.

Calming down, Tina sat up taking her wand out, speaking softly the word, "Reparo," as the small stain quickly turned into a pure white color. Satisfied, she stood up and paced around the room a couple times before entering the dining room again, where as always, Queenie sat looking at a magazine or recipes from a cookbook.

"Tina," Queenie said, frowning just the slightest, keeping her face down into _1,000 Magical Recipes for Advanced Home Chefs._

"Queenie, I've got to go sort this out," Tina paused, looking down at Queenie, then shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm going to MACUSA. I have no clue when I'll be back." With that, Tina swiftly turned around and exited the room.

London – 1927

Leta lead Newt down into a dark hallway which was empty and rundown looking. He had never been to this side of the Ministry before but judging by the way Leta turned through the narrow, maze-like hallways, she had been here before, and with that, multiple times before.

"Leta?" Newt asked as he followed as Leta took a left. "Might I ask where we are going?"

Leta stopped abruptly. Looking back at Newt in the dark hallway, she held her hand up to her mouth. Newt figured she meant for him to be quiet. Newt nodded his head, and then followed her until they reached the end of the hallway. It was so dark Newt could barely make out what they were standing Infront of. It seemed to be some sort of statue.

"Campily Magnus," Leta said in a whisper.

Newt was about to ask what 'Campily Magnus' even meant, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth, behind the statue a door opened up leading down another dark passageway. Newt took his wand out whispering the words Lumos, but to his surprise, Leta grabbed the wand out of his hands and shook her head.

"Not here," she said as quietly as she could.

They continued to walk down the hallway which seemed to get narrower and narrower as they kept going. It was so narrow Newt and Leta were pushed up against each other… until the drop.

New York – 2019

MACUSA didn't look much different than the 1927 MACUSA. The same herds of witches and wizards strode through the large halls and a large clock with words floated to the top of the tall ceiling where you could see a sky.

Tina smiled happily to see that nothing had really changed. The giant clock still floated high in the ceiling, and for now, the arrows pointed to the green section. All was good. She grabbed Newts arm, pulling him. "I think I know where we can go," she said as Newt awkwardly walked next to Tina.

They walked passed all of the modern witches and wizards who wore both long drapes and muggle wear. A couple of wizards and witches gave funny looks as Tina and Newt passed through the crowd, but most minded their own business.

"This way, Mr. Scamander," Tina said a bit roughly pulling on Newt's coat nearly pulling Newt to the floor.

Newt did exactly what Tina told him to. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble than he already had. It was bad enough they had let Grindelwald get away, but even worse, he could be in a completely different time period, changing the likes of the future as they knew it, so yes, he could see why Tina might be a bit angry with him right now.

"Tina," Newt said softly. "I'm very so-". Newt was cut off. An older man wearing purple robes and half-moon spectacles stood in front of the two of them. He had a great, long white beard and a half smile.

"Excuse me, sir," Tina said. The man let the two of them through easily, not saying a word. Only nodding his head and smiling, but it was odd for Newt. He reminded him of an old teacher he had at Hogwarts. But what would Dumbledore be doing in 2019 New York city?


End file.
